


You Choose to Leave Robert's Party

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!





	You Choose to Leave Robert's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!

“Actually, I’d much rather get out of here,” you wiggled your eyebrows suggestively. Seb groaned as you kissed him, taking a nibble on his lower lip. “Y/n, you’re going to be the death of me.” You threw your head back and laughed.

  
An hour later, the DJ started the New Year countdown. You and Seb were still swaying to the music; you rubbed against him, feeling your effect on him. His low chuckle directed your gaze upwards. “Păpuşă, I think you’re trying to distract me.”

  
“Me? Distract you?’ Seb bit his lip and a giggle bubbled up in your throat. “I can’t wait to get out of here Seb,” you whispered in his ear. Both of you were so wrapped up in each other that you barely heard the last ten second countdown. You just heard “Happy New Year,” when Seb’s mouth covered yours. You smiled as you opened and let his tongue dance over yours. You reluctantly pulled away. “Let’s get out of here.” Seb nodded.

  
You said your goodbyes and thanked Robert and Susan for the wonderful party. No sooner than you got in the car, you launched yourself at Seb, finishing the kiss started on the dance floor. A loud pop startled both of you; a fireworks display punctuated the sky. You chuckled and shook your head as Seb started the car and got both of you home in record time.

  
Seb pulled you into another kiss, backing you up against the kitchen island the minute you got in the house. He trailed kisses over your jaw and down your neck; you arched your back to allow him more access. You moaned loudly as his scruffy jaw brushed against your chest; you were going to enjoy the beard burn tomorrow morning. His hands reached behind you to unzip the dress; your hands flew to the buttons on his shirt fumbling in the process.

  
Your dress floated down first and Seb sucked in a breath. “Jesus, y/n! If I had known this was underneath I would have had you home a LOT sooner.” You stood before him gloriously bare, save for the high heels still on your feet. Your smile grew as his gaze shamelessly raked over your form. You could feel yourself growing wet with desire.  
“Come here,” your voice came out low and he nearly stumbled with pleasure into your arms. Your fingers made fast work of his remaining shirt buttons, before moving to undo his pants. You knelt down in front of him taking his pants and boxers with you.

You sighed admiring every single tight, lean muscle of his abs, kissing and teasing him. You glanced up as your kisses dropped lower; his eyes blazed and his pupils were blown wide with lust. He groaned as you nipped along one side of his Adonis belt, letting your fingers slowly wrap around his impressive girth stroking him slowly and firmly. Seb's breath stuttered as your grip tightened slightly and your mouth dropped to his balls, gently licking and sucking him. His hands found themselves buried in your hair, relishing the feeling your mouth was giving him. You moved your attention from his balls to lick up his length, enjoying the salty taste of the precum that leaked out, slowly dripping down. You glanced up again to see his head thrown back; you loved the sounds he was making as you wrapped your lips around the tip, giving it kitten licks before taking him down. You moaned a little as he hit the back of your throat. Seb's hands stayed in your hair, urging you on. One of your free hands took a firm grip around his base, while the other made its way to your clit and rubbed lightly. You pulled back slightly then took him back into your mouth, as far as you could, sucking and licking. Your core ached and you rubbed your clit a little harder. You moaned around him as his abs tightened.

"Babe," he managed to say, "I need to be inside you." You moaned louder and pulled off his hard cock, a trail of spit in your wake. He sighed as your hands and mouth roamed back up his abs. He guided you by the elbows back up, pulling you into a brutal kiss. It was all teeth and tongue; you felt Seb lead you back to your bedroom. Your legs felt the back of the bed; you fell back and Seb fell on top of you not breaking the kiss. His fingers traced every inch of you, from your shoulders, down your arms to your hips, then lightly over your thighs. He moved his hands back to yours, slowly lifting them up over your head. "Y/n," he broke the kiss to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you Seb," you whispered back as his mouth gently glided down your throat. You threw your head back as he continued down to your left breast, laving at your nipple as his hand squeezed your right breast, teasing you into a frenzy. You gasped as his mouth switched sides and suckled you, arching up into him more. He chuckled darkly as his hands moved down and gripped your hips, pulling you flush against his rigged cock. His grip didn't let up as he slid further down your body with his mouth, his beard tickling your belly drawing a shuddering giggle before his tongue dipped into your belly button. His grip tightened as he lingered just over your pubic mound, enhaling your scent and growling. You could feel the bruises forming which only added to your desire. Seb looked at your face, eyes closed, mouth open spewing nothing but pants and moans; he knew every button to make you feel this way and he relished in it.

His gaze dropped to your cunt, wet and glistening; he licked his lips fueled by a new hunger. His tongue snaked out and teased the bud bared to him. You gasped and moaned his name, grasping his shoulders. He grinned and teased your clit with languid licks, then nibbling just a bit. You groaned. "Fuck Seb! I need..."

His right hand left your hip; as he sucked your clit, he slipped two fingers into you. "God! Seb!" You tossed your head back and forth, writhing under his mouth raising your hips as his fingers found your g-spot. "Seb..." you intoned. Your fingers slid down his back; he inserted a third finger and your nails raked up. He loved having your marks on him. You felt your walls fluttering and your thighs tensing as Seb urged you on. He pushed into your g-spot one more time and you relaxed, screaming his name as your orgasm took over. Seb's mouth dropped as your back arched higher than ever and you felt a rush of moisture drench your thighs. Seb's mouth moved back and licked you in abandon as your orgasm started to slowly ebb.

"Babe," he said with awe, "you squirted!" His fingers pulled out of you and you whined. "Oh don't worry baby. I'm almost done with you." His hands gently grasped your waist, as he lined himself up to your sensitive cunt. He slid into you in one fluid move; he pulled you up slowly and held you for a moment. In this position, he felt impossibly deep. Your eyes fluttered open and he stared at you, love etched all over his face. You both started moving slowly; you were still sensitive but he felt so good. "Seb," you sighed. He silenced you with a sweet kiss and held you tight as he fucked up into you a bit harder, but still oh so slow. You groaned as a new orgasm started. "Seb, fuck me," you begged. He growled in response as his firm grip held you in place, moving into you harder and faster now. You both stared into each other's eyes as long as you could until you finally threw your head back, panting "yes" as he bent you back just slightly, hitting your g-spot. Your orgasm suddenly exploded; you clung to his sinewy arms as your vision blacked out, your body going slack as Seb's thrust turned sloppy, riding through your orgasm shooting thick ropes into your waiting womb. 

You slowly sat back up, hugging each other tight for a moment. Seb lowered your back to the bed, his softening cock pulling out of you. He stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, warming it up under the water. He came back and cleaned both of you off, before tucking you then himself into bed. His head laid gently on your stomach as you stroked his hair, drifting off into a deep slumber.

**

_Four months later_

"I expect to see something here," the doctor pointed at a corner of the screen. "Do you want to know the sex?"


End file.
